Romance and Bromance
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Join the ninja in their bonding moments and relationships. Jay x Nya, and Zane x P.I.X.A.L!
1. Just a dance part 1

Romance and Bromance:

Chapter 1: Just a dance PART 1

"NYA, NNNYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Jay ran through the Borg tower screaming Nya's name, "NYA!"

Jay suddenly came to a stop, and Nya stood in front of him. "What is it Jay?"

"Well, I was reading the paper, and it said something about a dance! I was wondering if you wanted to go, you know with me!"

A blush fell upon Nya's cheeks, "W-why of course I will go with you!" She stuttered.

"YES!" Jay screamed.

"I wonder what that's all about," Kai wondered, hearing Jay yell.

"It sounds as if he is excited about something," Zane stated in his monotone voice.

"Nah dip, tin can!" Cole threw back.

"I guess I'll go ask Nya if she knows anything," Kai told his brothers.

Kai walked to the door, and walked into the hallway. He stopped and stared when he noticed Nya and Jay hugging. Seeing Nya with a guy would have disappointed him, but it was Nya's life and if he took Jay away from her she would be unhappy.

When they stopped hugging, Nya got a glance of Kai, "Um Jay, I think you should go get ready,"

"Yes Mrs. Nya!" Jay went to go ask P.I.X.A.L if he could use her car to go tux shopping.

"What is it Kai?" Nya asked somewhat annoyed.

"I just wanted to know what Jay was yelling about,"

"Well, he asked me to a dance," Nya quietly told him.

"Well what did you say?"

"I said yes!"

"Okay, that's cool!" Actually it wasn't cool, he had tried to find a girl to sweep of her feet, but all he got was a smoothie in his face, literally!

"Yes, thank you!" Nya hugged Kai.

Kai, a little ticked off went back into the living room.

"Well what was it?" Cole asked.

Kai knowing Cole would go fight Jay decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt, "He beat his high score on his dumb video game!" Cole and Lloyd fell for it instantly, but Zane could not be fooled.

"Do you guys want a drink?"

"Yes please," Cole and Lloyd said.

"Kai, would you help me please?"

Kai catching his drift went to "help" him.

When Kai and Zane got in the kitchen, Kai told him what really happened.

"I understand, I think I may ask P.I.X.A.L!" Zane explained.

Kai a little envious of Zane agreed that he should.

Zane filled up the cups and brought them back to Lloyd and Cole.

"I am going to find P.I.X.A.L," Zane told everyone. Zane walked around the Borg Tower trying to find P.I.X.A.L. When he walked in the main room he found her talking to Borg.

"P.I.X.A.L, do you mind if I speak to you for a minute?" Zane asked.

"What is it Zane?"

"There is a dance tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to go,"

"You mean with you!" She wondered.

Zane grabbed her by the waist, and spun her in the hair, "Of course!"

P.I.X.A.L kissed Zane on the forehead, "Of course I'll go with you!"

"I will go get ready, maybe we can get dinner!" Zane told her.

Borg looked at P.I.X.A.L after Zane left smirking.

P.I.X.A.L blushed, "What?"

Borg just giggled.

Zane went to his room, and found a nice outfit. He quickly threw it on, and walked back to the main room.

"P.I.X.A.L are you rea-"He stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a knee length light purple dress with a silver snowflake design at the bottom. She had a diamond snowflake in her hair and a bright smile on her face.

"P.I.X.A.L you look amazing!" Zane stated.

P.I.X.A.L stared at Zane, he was so handsome, "And you-you're so handsome!"

Zane was wearing khakis, a white dress shirt, and a light blue bow tie.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes,"

Zane took P.I.X.A.L's hand in his and led her to a large black limo.

"Zane, you didn-"Zane put a finger to her lips.

"It's fine, just get in!" Zane opened the door to the limo, and waited for her to get in.

When the limo stopped P.I.X.A.L noticed where she was, "Zane really, you do not need to spend all of this money on me!"

Zane pressed his lips against hers.

P.I.X.A.L was shocked at first, but soon kissed him back.

"P.I.X.A.L If you held up 11 roses into a mirror, you'd be looking at 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."

P.I.X.A.L burst into tears, "Zane I love you!"

"I love you more than words can show, I think about you more than you could ever know, until forever this will be true, because there is no one I will love more than the way I love you!"

P.I.X.A.L giggled, "Let's go!"

Zane opened the door to the 5 star restaurant, and followed her inside. The waiter guided them to a table. A large bouquet of flower sat in the middle of the table. Zane and P.I.X.A.L tried to look over the flowers but could not. Zane finally grabbed the flowers and sat them on the floor.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink ma'am?"

"How about some Dry Martini?"

"Of course! How about you sir, the same?"

"No, thank you I don't drink. Water will be fine."

"Thank you, I will be back shortly!"

"Zane, you know you didn't have to do all of this!" P.I.X.A.L complained.

"I know, but you are worth more than money."

-Back with Jay—

Jay's POV

Nya was so beautiful! Her sparkly red dress glowed in the light! Her black hair was in a tight bun. She is beautiful!

Nya's POV

-Disclaimer—

I do not own Ninjago, but I do own the plot. The next chapter will be the dance!

Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Just a dance part 2

Romance and Bromance

Chapter 2: Just a Dance Part 2

A/N Special thanks to ForeverDreamer12 for telling me part of the last chapter was cut off! It said Nya's POV then stopped, so I'll continue it on this chapter. Sorry!

Nya's POV

Jay was so handsome! He was wearing a black tux, a white shirt and a bright blue tie. His hair was gelled to the side, and he had a flower pinned to his coat pocket. If only I could choose, both of them are so perfect, and yet I can only choose one…..Jay or Cole?

-Back with Zane and P.I.X.A.L—

Zane opened the door to a large mansion so P.I.X.A.L could get in. P.I.X.A.L smiled at Zane, he was so sweet.

"Zane, do you ever miss your father?" P.I.X.A.L asked when they got inside.

"I do think about him occasionally, but I cannot mourn for the past," Zane replied.

"Oh," P.I.X.A.L's emerald green eyes scanned the mansion in search of someone she may know. She found Darreth with his students and Jay kissing Nya.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L walked to a table, and Zane pulled out her chair. P.I.X.A.L once again giggled.

Zane took P.I.X.A.L's hand in his own, "I don't ever want this time to end,"

"Zane, from the time we first met I knew you were the one for me, I love you!"

"P.I.X.A.L I love you more than roses need rain, more than we need the light to see!"

Tears of joy were falling down her face; Zane got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"P.I.X.A.L, Will you take this dance?" Zane asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," She grabbed his hand and walked to the dance floor.

Zane put his arms around his waist, and P.I.X.A.L put her arms on Zane's shoulder. P.I.X.A.L laid her head on Zane's shoulder, as he rested his head on hers. Both of them swayed to the beat.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

P.I.X.A.L sang along, hoping Zane would join. Zane finally caught on to her, and sang the next line.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

P.I.X.A.L smiled, he was most definitely not the best singer, but he wasn't horrible. Both of them sang the next verse together.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

_Even though neither of them were great singers, their voices harmonized together perfectly._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

The band finished the song, and Zane kissed P.I.X.A.L.

-Back with Jay and Nya—

Jay spun Nya into his arms, "My dear, will thou taketh thy dance?"

Nya stared at Jay for a little bit, and started laughing.

"What?"

"Jay, you're so funny… of course I'll dance with you!" Nya exclaimed!

_There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind  
Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt  
Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you  
Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can_

_There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved  
But that doesn't mean I love you less  
And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will  
There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill_

Nya stopped, and listened to the music. A tear fell down her face.

"Nya, sweetie what's wrong?" Jay asked concern in his voice.

_Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules_

_You mustn't think you've failed me  
Just because there's someone else  
You were the first real love I ever had  
And all the things I ever said  
I swear they still are true  
For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you_

Nya let the tears fall, she loved Jay so much. But she had the same feelings for Cole. If she chose one over the other, the other would be heartbroken!

Nya ran outside, "Nya please!"

Zane noticed Nya run out of the door, and Jay running after her. Maybe something was wrong.

"P.I.X.A.L, I have to go check on Nya and Jay…. I think something is wrong!" Zane told her in his monotone voice.

"Could I accompany you?"

"Of course!" Zane took her hand, and ran out of the doors.

"Nya what is wrong?" P.I.X.A.L asked Nya once they reached her.

"I-I…" She continued sobbing.

Zane put a hand on her shoulder. Nya stood up and wrapped her arms around Zane. Zane was startled at first, but returned the hug. They stood there for minutes hugging.

"Nya, do you mind explaining to me?" Zane whispered in her ear, once her crying lessened.

"I-It's just th-that…. I love Jay, but I love C-Cole too! Both of th-them fill a place in my heart that can't be filled b-by anyone else! I c-can only choose one of th-them, but I don't w-want to hurt the other!" Nya sniffed. Zane's shoulder was now soaked in the tears of Nya, but he did not mind.

"I understand there is nothing I can do to help you. But I can comfort you; if you need anyone to talk to I will always be available."

Nya thanked Zane and hugged Jay and P.I.X.A.L.

"Thanks g-guys!"

"Um, I think maybe we should… you know go home now!"

Nya sniffed "y-yeah,"

Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L, she nodded.

"Jay, we will use _**MY **_car!" P.I.X.A.L exclaimed.

They all walked to the car, and chose their seats. P.I.X.A.L in the driver's seat, Zane in the passengers' seat, and Jay and Nya in the back. Once they got inside the Borg tower Kai noticed Nya's red face.

Kai pulled up his fists, "Now which one of you made her cry?" Kai asked his tone threatening.

"Stop it Kai, its fine! I'm going to my room!" Nya stated.

Kai out to fingers to his eyes, and pointed them at Jay. "I'm watching you… always watching!"

-Disclaimer—

I do not own Ninjago, I do however own the plot!

The first song "God blessed the broken road" is by the Rascall Flats, and the Last one is " Torn between two lovers" by Mary Macgregor!

Thanks for reading, and please R&R!


	3. A fight with the wrong enemy part 1

Romance and Romance

Chapter 3: A fight with the wrong enemy Part 1

A/N: This chapter is special for Zanelover01 who very enthusiastically commanded me to update.

Italics is a flashback

Jay stood in front of Cole having their daily argument, "Everyone knows I deserve Nya! I loved her before you did!"

Cole's face turned beet red, "Well how do you know you're not in my body!"

Jay gasped, "Well how do you know!"

Cole smiled, "Trust me if you were in my body I would know."

Jay pouted, "You never showed any feelings for her… I DID! You really hate me don't you?"

Cole shrugged, "Well yeah… we all do."

Zane shook his head, "Count me out… I love you Jay." Noticing the smug grin on Jay's face he quickly changed what he said,"… as a brother."

Kai sighed," as much I hate saying this I have too. Jay I love you. Your part of our family, we've gotta love you."

Cole crossed his arms defiantly, "I don't love you. Even your parents don't!"

Jay gasped,"They do too, you take that back!"

Cole shook his head, "It's true though. Why do you think they embarrass you all the time?"

Jay shrugged, "That's just the way they are, but I know they love me."

"My parents would've never done that."

"Well at least I have parents!" Though Jay said it he didn't mean it.

Cole's eyes widened and he turned to leave the room.

"Cole I'm sorry!" Jay apologized.

Cole's head pounded memories flooded his brain.

"_Dad, when is mom home I'm starving!" 13 year old Cole asked._

"_She'll be home soon, just play your video games or something." Lou answered._

"_I don't want to." Cole replied._

_Lou sighed, "Teenagers." He mumbled under his breath._

"_I want food!" Cole whined._

"_Go make yourself a sandwich."_

"_But it's so far."_

"_Cole Tyler Brookestone get your butt in your room! You do not talk back to me!"_

"_Dad!" Cole whined._

"_NOW!"_

"_Ugh whatever." Cole ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut._

_Lou sighed he hated yelling, but that kid was so irresponsible._

"_I hate you! Stupid parents!" Cole yelled from atop the stairs._

_Lou shrugged it off. He knew good and well that Cole loved him. Without him Cole wouldn't even be here._

"_Get back in your room this instant!"_

"_Why you guys hate me anyway?"_

"_We do not hate you. I am just punishing you for your behavior!"_

"_Yeah you do!"_

_Lou sighed that kid was impossible. A vibrating came from his pocket. His wife called him._

"_Hello honey."_

"_This is Dr. Tate; your wife has been in a car accident."_

"_What! Where is she, I have to see her."_

"_I'm afraid she did not make it. She passed away on the way to the hospital."_

_Tears flooded Lou's eyes, "She has to make it. She's alive I know she is. Let me see her!"_

"_Lou she did not make it. My deepest apologies."_

"_I am going to see her!" Lou then hung up the phone and ran to get Cole._

"_Cole. C-Cole!" Lou pounded at the door._

"_Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_Cole your mother, she d-died!" Lou shrunk down to his knees._

"_What!" Cole gasped. "She c-can't be dead!'_

"_I just got the call from the hospital. She died on the way to the hospital. She was in a car accident."_

"_N-no!" Tears fell from his brown eyes._

"_Come here son."_

_Cole tried to open the door, he was in so much pain all he could do was mess with the handle._

"_Cole sweety?" Lou stood up, and opened the door._

_Cole sulked and ran into Lou's arms._

"_She can't be dead."_

"_I'm afraid she is."_

"_Get in the car we're going to the hospital."_

Cole let the tears fall down his face as the memory haunted him, "You're not sorry! You meant what you said! This is why I hate you!"

Zane opened up his arms and let Cole hug him. "Cole we understand what Jay said was wrong, but you must stop saying you hate him. We all know that's not true."

"I do hate him! His stupid mouth ruins everything!"

Jay let a tear fall, "I said I was sorry."

"Well that's not good enough!"

"I'm leaving!" Jay stormed out of the door. "I never want anyone to say they hate me again. Yea I make mistakes, I talk too much, but I'm human. So take me or leave me."

Zane grabbed his arm, "Jay none of us want you to leave."

"Well you don't always get want you want! Do you?" Jay broke out of Zane's grip and continued out the door.

"I hope this makes you happy Cole, because I'm doing it for you!"

"J-Jay," Cole cried.

Kai sighed, "Look what y'all have done."

Zane nodded, "This is not going to end well."

Kai nodded back, "Not at all."

Suddenly Nya walked through the door, "Kai where did you leave my… is this a bad time?" Nya asked when she saw Cole's face.

"Yeah…" Kai answered, "a very bad time."

Diclaimer

Okay I know this was a bad chapter, but I tried. Anyway I don't own Ninjago. Please read and Review!


	4. Cole's mother

Romance and Bromance: Chapter three rewrite

A/N Okay so I was reading through Romance and Bromance, and I thought I could do better on that last chapter. There just wasn't enough emotion, you dig? And I dunno the name of Cole's mother so go with the name I picked out.

Cole's POV

"_Death is not an easy thing to accept. Even under the best of__  
__circumstances, death is a terrible thing. Nature has its__  
__seasons but death can come to anyone, at anytime, in any__  
__place. Truly we know not what a day may bring forth.___

_We come here today with sorrow in our hearts and questions on__  
__our minds as to why these things happen. Can we really know?__  
__There are many unexplainable sorrows in life and we must__  
__simply leave these in the hands of God who know all things."_

I sat at the service mourning for his mother. Salty tears threatened to fall down his tan face. People can be horrible, murdering, lying thieves. My mother was murdered… she had done nothing wrong. I now have to live without the person that gave me life. She will never get to see me married. She will never meet her grandchildren. She will never live again.

How could someone be so cruel? How can they live with themselves?

"_Some here may have a sorrow with no hope beyond the grave  
while others have the sorrow of a friend that has gone on a  
long journey and will be joining that friend shortly. The  
Christian who dies and the believer who remains will one day  
meet again. There is a glad reunion day."_

All I want to do is to wrap my arms around her. To smell her rose scented hair. But I can't… I never will again. I let the tears show. My only mother is dead.

(Flashback)

"NO! NO! She's alive, she's al-alive." I sunk to my knees and sobbed.

"Cole, sweety she's gone." Lou tried to comfort his son, but no one should have to feel that pain. Especially someone so young.

"N-no." I ran to the greenhouse, the place where her body was found.

"Cole, come here."

My mother, Julie Hence, was a gardener. Every day she would spend endless hours in the garden, raising her 'children' as she called them. Her dark sierra hair was always tied into a messy bun with leaves and dirt in it. She never cared about what she looked like on the outside.

Everyone in town loved her. They would buy there flowers from her, and never had any conflict. So why would anyone want to hurt her.

It doesn't make sense… She did nothing!

"Mom…" I cried out her name hoping this was all a bad nightmare and I would wake up soon… "Mom"

"Son, she's gone."

"But why is she gone! She never did anything." I don't want to get angry, but sometimes it's too much to bear. "Why…"

(End of flashback)

I don't remember anything the preacher said, but now everyone was walking to me. Giving me cards, hugs, kisses. All of this attention isn't helping me bear the loss. Nothing will. My sweet mother is gone. My sweet mother who made the whole town cookies. My sweet mother who knitted scarves for the homeless. My sweet mother who did nothing to deserve being murdered.

I just wish that we could have a second chance. I wish that was me instead of her. Great I was crying again… how manly.

Someone was handing me a tissue… It was Nya. My childhood friend. She is probably the only one I can look too. She and her brother Kai both of their parents in a work accident. They were blacksmiths, Kemotis (Don't know his name) their father accidently set the house on fire, while they were playing outside.

A piece of wood fell on their mother killing her instantly, and Kemotis died from the smoke. They haven't been the same since. Kai refuses to talk to anyone. Nya has been living in an emotional bubble for some time now.

Death is a tragic thing. It changes people, but it makes you who you are. Some tend to stay bright, to keep everyone positive, but some like Kai and Nya darken. Never letting anyone forget the fact that another person has passed away.

I refuse to be like that. Though I will miss my mother greatly, I will never let her death change me. She is in a better place now… Heaven.


End file.
